The present invention relates to an electronic component including a pair of external electrodes, a method of producing the electronic component, and a circuit substrate.
Electronic components such as multi-layer ceramic capacitors are incorporated into an electronic device after being soldered to a wiring pattern of a circuit substrate by using a reflow furnace or the like. In recent years, accompanied by miniaturization and achievement of high performance of the electronic devices, there is a demand for reduction in mount space for the electronic components on the circuit substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-026392 discloses a technology capable of reducing a mount space for electronic components (multi-layer ceramic capacitors) on a circuit substrate. In each electronic component, with an opposed surface being held by adhesion, the opposed surface facing the circuit substrate, five surfaces other than the opposed surface are coated with resin. In this electronic component, solder is not jointed to the five surfaces other than the opposed surface.
Therefore, in the technology according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-026392, when the opposed surface of the electronic component is soldered to the circuit substrate, solder does not wet up from the opposed surface. This suppresses wet spread of the solder along the circuit substrate. As a result, a mount space for the electronic components on the circuit substrate can be reduced.